1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a friction spinning frame in which opened fibers supplied from a fiber transporting channel to a yarn formation zone formed on a valley-shaped surface between a pair of twisting rollers are twisted while held by suction on a surface of at least one of the twisting rollers, which rollers are arranged substantially in parallel to each other with a small gap therebetween and rotate in the same direction to each other, more specifically, to a supporting system of the twisting roller thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the conventional apparatus of this type, the twisting roller is supported by a bearing mounted outside of a projected end portion of a shaft of the rollers. For example, Japanese Examined Patent Publication (Kokoku) No. 56-52134 discloses a supporting structure of the twisting roller. In this apparatus, one of the roller pair is a perforated hollow roller with a plurality of perforations and having a suction duct therein for providing a suction force on fibers supplied thereon. The roller is mounted for rotation to a frame by engaging a tubular shaft extending from an end of the roller with a bearing. According to the abovesaid structure, however, the bearing supporting the perforated roller engages in large relative movement, which causes significant heat generation, resulting in degradation of the lubricant, wear of the bearing, and large energy consumption.
Japanese Examined Patent Publication (Kokoku) No. 57-59328 discloses a supporting structure, in the friction spinning frame, for a solid roller, that is, a roller without suction means in the interior thereof. In this structure, the solid roller is supported by a relatively small bearing built therein. As the perforated roller which must inherently be provided with suction means in the interior, there are similar drawbacks as stated above.